five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Night's at Freddy's: A new form of Entertainment (FNAF 6 FazBert's Version)
Five Night's at Freddy's: A new form of Entertainment '''is a fan made version of FNAF 6. It takes place after FNAF 1 and before FNAF 3. Story It has been years since Fazbear entertainment were forced to closed there doors. Since then a new company known as Rodger's Engineering bought the franchise and characters. They are opening a new location with new versions of the old characters and maybe some new ones. But of course they need a security guard to work the night shift. Our goal is to survive intel 6.am and discover what the company is hiding. Animatronics * Rodger Freddy * Rodger Bonnie * Rodger Chica * Rodger Foxy * Richard the Bear. * DD * Brawl Boy * Shadow Puppet * SpringTrap * Giltch Bear (Easter Egg Character) Gameplay Cameras The player has to check cameras in order to keep watch to the animatronics. This mostly applies to watching the original 4. But you do have to watch DD and Brawl Boy in the vents. On cam 6 there is a flash light used for keeping Foxy at bay. If DD gets into your office she well disable the cameras for a short period of time. Making you not know where certain animatronics are. Whoever you can still use the flash light on Foxy. Doors You have to use the doors to keep Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie out of office. You don't have lights to see if there at the door however so you need to use your camera to see if they are there. Once you see them at the door close it instantly. Freddy's gameplay is a lot more complex than Chica and Bonnie's. He can come from Both halls ways and is harder to track. Music Box You have to keep the gift animatronic (Richard) music box wended up. As soon he is out of his office he shuts the pizzeria power down. When the power is out he will do something similar to what Freddy does in FNAF one. His face will appear in the left door and start singing his song. After a short period of time. Vent Cams You can search the vents to locate DD and Brawl Boy. If Brawl Boy gets out of the vents he will disable your doors. If DD gets into your office he will disable cameras. Endings * '''Normal Ending * Shadow Ending (Bad Ending) * Corruption Ending (Good Ending?) * Glitched Ending (Secret Ending) * Trophy Ending (Beat 7/20 Mode) Normal Ending Beat the game normally without playing any of the corruption mini games. If you do this you get a pay check. This will give you one bronze star. Shadow Ending Fail at least one of the corruption minigames. If you do this you get this ending. A shadowy version of the puppet will greet the player and say this. "So you thought you could revive this awfully legacy? You thought you could get more children killed. You believe you can make another location. Well you failed...…" After Shadow puppet says this a loud scream is heard. After beating this ending you get a silver star. Corruption Ending If you successfully beat all the corruption mini games. At the end of the game a cutscene well play of some people opening a door and finding a Golden Bunny suit within. This is what they say. ???: Should we take this to? ???: Yeah... it is worth a shot. ???: I mean we are not skilled enough to build real animatronics. ???: I mean it has a fucking human body inside it. ???: It is so rotting to the point where people well think it is fake. ???: And my uncle's spray is super powerful it can block out the smell. ???: Ok let's get this thing. After completing this ending you get a shiny golden star. Glitched Ending Tamper with the game's code and you get this ending. It starts off with everything in the game becoming glitched up and a mysterious creature known as glitched Freddy greeting you. He says this "D̻̦o̬̲̤ǹ̮̣̖͋ͧ'͐́̂T҉ ̬̻̟̀̀̒͡Ṭ̖̣̂̈́̆ȧ͇̺̚m̧ͩpĚ̈͋͟Rͫ ̙̫ͯ̽W̰ͥIT͕̏H̑ ̢A̗͉̦̒̓̃N̳͙͓͌̍̇Yͫ̎T̤H͐ͭ̒ING̪̀ ̶A͎͚̐̑G̫̕A̼̋ͨͅI͓̠͌ͩN!̫͈̰!̹̣̳ͮ̍̒!̗̲!̀!͇͙̤ͥ͊̓!̳̞̲͆̇ͨ" You will return to the main menu screen have a glitched star. Trophy Ending Beat 7/20 mode and you get this ending. You are rewarded with a shiny Freddy statue. Custom Night challenges * The Original 4 (Activate Freddy Bonnie and Chica and Foxy) * Rodger's Originals (Activate Richard DD and Brawl Boy) * Animal Kingdom (Activate all animatronics expect Brawl Boy and DD) * Bear's Only (Activate only Freddy and Richard) * 10/7 (Activate all animatronics and put them on 10) * 20/7 (Activate all animatronics and put them on 20) Corruption Minigames If you get Jump scared by a animatronic there is a chance you can encounter a corruption mini game, In the corruption minigames you play as in unknown Human character. Your goal is to locate scrap metal with out getting caught by Shadow Bonnie or Shadow Chica. You get caught by either one of them one of them you well be covered in a black substance, and die. Category:Games